


5

by mishmedunitsa



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmedunitsa/pseuds/mishmedunitsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>на заявку Рыбе-Лис "Эйдин. Крэк (?) Днем над городом веет горячий ветер степей. Ночью - прохладный морской бриз. Каждый из них рассказывает ему свои сказки и истории"</p>
            </blockquote>





	5

Город был красив. Белые стены, красная черепица крыш, зелёные кроны деревьев. Тенистые улицы сбегали к морю, берег которого гладили щедрые ладони прибоя. Вверх по улицам ослики ранним утром везли тележки с рыбацким уловом, в тающей на солнце дымке тумана звякали колокольчики, мальчишки-погонщики звонко смеялись. Уходящий спать ночной ветер лениво толкал ставни, Дин улыбался и широко открывал окно, подставляя щёку прохладе. С башни маяка было видно лишь море – барашки волн, устало тянущиеся к берегу лодки. Солнце поднималось из-за края моря, отражалось в воде, резало глаза. Мальчишки внизу кричали, как чаячьи птенцы, пёс вторил им весёлым лаем, служанка сердито громыхала противнем и ворчала, но её булочки пахли так сладко, что ворчанью никто не верил. Дин закрывал глаза, слушая утро, в последний раз вдыхая солёную влагу засыпающего морского ветра, и спускался вниз, в город. От зябкой прохлады по коже ползли мурашки, и Дин обнимал себя за плечи. Пёс выбегал за ним, цокая когтями по лесенке, крутился и ловил свой хвост, тявкал жалобно и счастливо, когда Дин трепал его по рыжей холке. Вместе они шли по улицам, Дин глядел по сторонам, кивал каждому встречному, прогоняя солнечной улыбкой холод ночи. Они шли так до самого конца города, за которым начиналась степь. Жёлтая трава, белые облака, блёклые пятна увядающих маков. Словно колокольчики, звенели над утренней степью голоса птиц, и Дин улыбался, вслушиваясь в мелодию. Волны травы лежали бессильно, прибитые ночной росой, но вот солнце взбиралось всё выше, напитывало теплом степной ветер, и он просыпался. Пробегал, пробуя силу, по поникшим стебелькам трав, по такой же рыжей шерсти пса, дышал теплом в лицо Дину. 

«Как спалось?» - спрашивал Дин, приглаживая раздутые ветром волосы. Пёс с лаем бросался догонять клок рыжей травы, и ветер, словно смеясь над ним, дул ещё сильнее, снова взбаламучивая Дину причёску. Он обвивался вокруг плеч, жарко нашёптывая в ухо:

«Я видел сон. Как ты смотрел из башни на море, и из-за края его показался высокий корабль, как блестела на солнце его просмолённая, чисто вымытая палуба, как скрипели снасти и надувались паруса. Как на палубе стоял человек – такой же, как ты, молодой и красивый, мне хотелось протянуться через море и пригладить его тёмные, словно маховые перья степного орла, кудри, успокоить тоску и предвестье беды в его карих, словно бок степного жеребца, глазах. Как тревожно смотрел человек на волны, как бессильно оглядывался на хлопающие под ветром паруса. Морской ветер гнал корабль к берегу. Я никогда не видел этого ветра, но во сне он был мощным и безжалостным, он играл с кораблём, словно степная рысь с мышью, то давал передохнуть – то снова принимался швырять его по волнам. Ты смотрел из башни и ничем не мог помочь, лишь сжимал кулаки. И когда ветер, красуясь, сломил мачту у корабля, когда его потащило волнами, словно щепку, к берегу – ты выбежал вниз, крича. На песок выбросило только обломки, и ты бессильно вздымал руки, грозя ветру. Но он равнодушно толкал тебя в грудь, уже ища для себя новую игрушку. Ты просил его остановиться – но он тащил тебя прочь от берега, брызгал в лицо клочьями пены, больно швырялся галькой. Ты возвращался обратно в башню и снова вставал у окна, словно враз постаревший, а ветер гулко хохотал, грохотал черепицей, пробегаясь по улицам города…»

Дин слушал, хмуря брови, беспокойно почёсывая щёку, заросшую рыжей щетиной. 

«У нашего берега никогда не разбивались корабли. Это только сон», - зябко поводил он плечами. Ветер хитро затихал на мгновение. 

«Конечно, сон, - охотно соглашался он и ещё теснее окутывал Дина своим жаром. – Пусти меня в город – и я расскажу тебе другой сон, лучше. Тебе – и всем людям в городе. Сон про жаркий полдень, такой жаркий, что кровь сгущается, словно виноградный сок, и течёт в человеческих жилах так медленно, что надо отдать дань солнцу, уйти с его пути, освободить для него место на улицах. Я очищу для него дорогу, дыша в лица жаром. И мальчишка-погонщик уведёт своего блохастого осла в стойло, и рыбак, зевая, сложит снасти сушиться на солнце, и сборщицы фруктов в садах тяжело опустят корзины на землю и сядут в тени деревьев, и торговцы на рынке устанут горланить, расхваливая товары, и твоя служанка в изнеможении рассыплет муку по полу, и твой пёс…»

Дин резко выворачивался из объятий ветра, подзывал пса свистом и долго трепал мягкие уши, чесал тёплую шерстяную шею, через силу посмеиваясь над щенячьим поскуливанием. И поднимал голову, ловил ветер в крепкие ладони:

«Нет, я не пущу тебя, слишком ты жадный. Зачем тебе пустой, уснувший город, зачем тишина на улицах?»

Ветер юлил, скулил, словно пёс, вырываясь из рук, но бессильно опускался маленьким рыжим вихрем песка у ног Дина.

«Мне не нужен твой город. Я лишь хочу дождаться в нём ночи, чтобы встретиться с морским ветром… Покажи мне его, дай мне ощутить его силу, почувствовать его прохладу, дай свиться с ним в вихре и станцевать танец на черепичных крышах!»

Ветер, снова окрепнув, пытался вырываться из рук Дина тонкими струйками, жаркими смерчами носился вокруг него, словно стая золотых жуков на нитках, завывал и стонал от злости. Но Дин крепко сжимал в кулаке самое средоточие ветра, его сердце, и терпеливо ждал, когда кончится его сила. Он прижимал к себе ветер, как капризного ребёнка, и тихонько, баюкая, уговаривал:

«Тебе не стоит встречаться с морским ветром. Он силён, намного сильнее тебя, потому что впитал в себя влагу и соль ночного моря. Он носился над волнами и вбирал в себя силы ветров с других берегов – и тебя он тоже выпьет и покорит, пусть и не сразу. Вы будете бороться над городом, ломать его стены, до смерти пугать людей. Будете грохотать, швыряясь друг в друга камнями, обжигать молниями. А что останется мне, если вы разрушите город? Кому я буду нужен, если в нём не останется жителей?»

Ветер шептал еле слышно, шелестел песком в рыжих кудрях Дина, размышлял. Но снова взвивался змеем, зудел рассерженным роем. 

«Пусти меня! Я облечу степь, изловлю мелкие ветры себе на помощь, я взрою вихрем древние курганы, где дремлет тёмная сила, - и сравняюсь с морским ветром! А тебе, чтобы не был в обиде, принесу драгоценный выкуп: словно лепестки степных маков - тонкие золотые личины, словно стебли маков - гибкие золотые браслеты, словно листья маков – цепкие золотые аграфы. Золотыми змейками свернутся в твоих волосах височные кольца, крепче корней степной травы оплетут твои пальцы золотые перстни, надёжней кургана укроет твою грудь драгоценная пектораль, заткут рубаху золотые пронизи…»

Дин обрывал завораживающий танец ветра, его заунывные мольбы и посулы – скручивал в ладонях горячие струи и устало стирал со лба пот, когда ветер затихал, устав бороться.

«С этаким золотым грузом – и правда, одна дорога, лечь в курган. Это только вам, ветрам, звенящие игрушки – что золото, что людские кости. А мне золота не нужно, если не станет города. Если его не станет - я тоже превращусь в бесплотный пустой ветер, буду гонять твои золотые перстни по вымершим улицам до конца времён. А судьбы такой я не пожелаю и злейшему врагу».

*  
Город был прекрасен. Залитые закатным солнцем розовые стены, марево остывающего дневного зноя – словно мирное дыхание засыпающего степного ветра. Дин медленно шёл по алой от солнца песчаной дороге, возвращался в город, а рядом тёк, стелился по земле, полз на брюхе ветер. Пёс бежал впереди, ловил мошкару, щёлкая зубами. Ветер вздыхал, зевал устало, несильно, но распугивая стайки мошек, и пёс недовольно оглядывался, повизгивая. Дин гладил его одной рукой, а второй - ветер. Прощался. Ветер засыпал, свернувшись горячим тугим клубком бесшумного смерча, уходил ночевать далеко в степь, прощально взмахивая горстками песка. Дин измотал его за день, принял на себя всю его буйную жаркую силу, впитал лихорадку нетерпеливого ожидания встречи. И теперь медленно, сдерживая сам себя, шёл на эту встречу. Закат наливался цветом, словно яблочный бок на ветке, тени становились плотнее, стены города из розового окрасились в густо-медовый. На фоне надвигающегося с моря шторма это выглядело особенно красиво, каждый вечер Дин любовался, подходя ближе, от нетерпения всё старательнее заставляя себя замедлять шаг. Разводы чернильной синевы размазывались по небу – Дин видел, как нетерпеливо бьёт своими бесчисленными хвостами морской ветер, как расплёскивает грозную синь по испуганному побледневшему небу. Как в тревоге поднимают глаза горожане, как мечутся, закрывая ставни, занося в дома уютные плетёные кресла, в которых ещё недавно любовались закатом. Сколько лет прошло, а всё одно и то же – Дин качал головой, чуть устало. Навстречу ему выходила служанка, ласково подзывала пса, кормила с руки обветрившейся за день булочкой, гладила его – но смотрела на Дина. Уже давно – не отчаянно, тоже устало. Спрашивала привычно, словно играя в надоевшую игру:

«Снова идёшь?» - и Дин кивал ей, глядя уже только на море. Нетерпение нарастало, тукало в груди, как часы на городской ратуше. 

«Ты же можешь остановить время, ты волшебник! Зачем так мучить себя, однажды ты не выстоишь…»

Дин трогал её за плечо, она затихала, смотрела на него жалобно и жадно, внимая каждому слову, а он повторял – почти не думая, то, что затвердил много лет назад. Он не волшебник, он лишь хранитель. Его искусство не останавливает время, а лишь загущает, замедляет, успокаивает его бег. 

Сара привычно не слушала, лишь смотрела на шевелящиеся губы, и Дин обрывал слова, улыбался безнадежно – и поворачивал к лестнице. Поднимаясь, он думал о том, чего никогда не успевал сказать ей. Застывшую картинку видит простой горожанин из окошка: идущее едва заметной рябью марево зноя, неподвижные точки – орлы над степью, послушно склонившиеся под гнётом жара травы. И лишь Дин знает, что внутри картинки всё живо и горячо, всё рвётся наружу. Остановившееся время давит на него всей тяжестью, хочет сломать, закрутить в вихре ветра. И противопоставить ему Дин может лишь свой покой. Он – точка равновесия меж стихий, Дин пригвоздил себя им, как бабочку к бумаге, Дин ощущал его – всем телом, всей душой. И неважно, что душа просила другого – это было не его настоящее желание, это лишь отзвуки ветра, он слишком привык к его уговорам и жалобам. Так он думал, поднимаясь на башню навстречу ночному гостю – морскому ветру.

*  
Город был невидим в темноте. Мокрые крылья ветра падали на него густой тёнью, стряхивали капли, искали тепла. Ветер стонал – пока негромко, на одной ноте, как если бы больной ещё мог терпеть муку боли, но уже пытался избавиться от неё. Ветер заплетался, словно пьяница в субботнюю полночь, он припадал на грудь к Дину и просил – неразборчиво, отчаянно – чего? Дин гладил его, сняв вмиг вымокшую рубашку, обнимал и укладывал поудобнее на узкой лежанке в каменной башне, разводил руками спутанные мокрые пряди, почти чувствуя под пальцами живое. Ветер мучился, перебрав по пути силы, выпив слишком много соли, влаги, течения из моря, весь пропитавшийся им. Он то кружил по тесной комнате, то порывался слететь ниже – но Дин держал крепко. Белёсые от соли капли текли по скрипучим половицам, пропитывали щели – Дин знал, что там внизу Сара, вздыхая, вытирает лужу, а потом ставит звонкий медный таз от варенья. Под звук капели до утра ей будет сниться весна, которая не приходила в город вот уже много лет. 

Ветер, чуть отдохнув на груди у Дина, изойдя тяжкой влагой, снова чувствовал жажду. Он лизал Дина длинным солёным языком, холодным, словно морская змея, жалил пальцы и грудь обжигающими поцелуями, словно медуза. Дин закрывал глаза, крепче держа ветер, и словно макал голову в чернила каракатицы. Темень подбиралась со всех сторон, влажная холодная темень, сжимающая в объятьях, неразборчиво шепчущая – не то струи подводного ручья, не то рокот волн. Дин вскидывал голову, смотрел в прозрачные многослойные лица ветра – и видел лишь тёмную стену дождя за окном, дождь, напитывающий море. Морской ветер не уговаривал, не завлекал, не пытался подкупить. Степной ветер был проще и понятней, сам Дин бы поступал так же, как он – заинтересовать, напугать, уговорить, улестить. Морской ветер же наваливался сразу всей лавиной, и дышал в грудь, лизал мокро, трогал и вертел, не сдерживая порывов. Дин задыхался, из последних сил держа его, не отпуская на волю – а ветер лишь усмехался: он и сам никуда не хотел улетать, это он держал человека, это он хранил его до утра в своих солёных объятиях. Ветер был согласен исполнять его пустяковые капризы – не вылетать из башни, не обрушиваться на город всей мощью своей тёмной морской воли. И ветер никогда не оставался до утра – кроме маленького, почти ненужного человека, у него было много дел. Он никогда не говорил с человеком – грохот морских валов невнятен для человеческого уха, оно не вынесло бы величия этого разговора. Но улетая в предутреннее едва розовеющее небо, расстилая за собой хвост из множества морских вихрей, ветер всегда оборачивался и обвивал на прощание человека своим влажным объятием. 

Дин оставался, измученный очередной ночью без сна, в полузабытье. Зудела кожа, излизанная солёным языком ветра, горело в горле, солёной горечью было пропитано всё вокруг. Он тяжело вставал – тело было словно пропитано морской водой, тянуло вихлять им и извиваться, как морской змей, выброшенный на сушу. Он протирал глаза, до боли – но в воздухе стояла тонкая завесь тумана, так и не дававшая смотреть ясно. Даже звуки казались глуше, как сквозь войлок: где-то внизу мягко ходила Сара, бухала тазом, плескала водой. Дин встряхивал головой – плеск долго звенел в ушах, не желая уходить. Плеск продолжался за окном – Дин медленно, непривычно неся растекающееся тело, подходил к окну, растворял ставни шире. Морской ветер играл – швырял камушки на берег своим псам, белым кудрявым волнам. Он вскидывался на деревянный стук ставень, всплескивал мокрым хвостом, взвивался солёным вихрем, едва касаясь руки Дина – и улетал, паря, испаряясь под лучами восходящего солнца, до следующей ночи. Дин снова стирал с глаз солёную плёнку, измученно улыбался и спускался вниз. Так проходили годы и годы, и горожане осторожно кланялись, встречая Дина по утрам и вечерам – он хранил их покой, постепенно утрачивая свой. 

Однажды степной ветер слишком долго грелся на утреннем солнце, напитываясь его силой, - потому что Дин из последних сил медленно, словно старик, спускался вниз из башни, потому что слишком сильно горели на коже укусы-поцелуи морского ветра, потому что под утро Дин забылся и заснул в его объятиях – и увидел тот сон, о котором говорил ему степной ветер. Дин метался во сне и умолял морской ветер пощадить корабль, хорошо – забрать корабль, но пощадить хотя бы человека. Ветер ничего не отвечал, он даже не понимал человеческие звуки, они казались ему слишком незначительными. Игрушка - тёплая, гибкая, живая, мягче, чем рыба, умнее, чем тюлень, беспомощней, чем птица. Ветер почувствовал возню и тихонько рыкнул, прижал человека крылом, лизнул человеческие волосы, заволакивая солёной плёнкой их блеск, сглаживая их беспорядок. Дин во сне принял это за обещание и уснул спокойно, и проспал так до самого восхода. Сара, войдя в комнату на вершине башни, вскрикнула, уронила поднос с булочками. Пёс радостно хрюкнул, зарываясь в них мордой. Дин больно ударился локтем о твёрдую пустую лежанку – ночью спать в ладонях ветра было мягко, хотя и мокро. Сара со всхлипами глотала не то слёзы, не то морскую воду, густым туманом висевшую в комнате. Прикрытые ставни разбухли от воды и не распахивались дальше. Ветер улетел, не попрощавшись. 

Дин сполз с лежанки и побрёл вниз. Снова и снова, ступень за ступенью. Пёс наверху громко ел булочки, Сара плакала навзрыд. Солнце висело над городом раскалённым шаром, марево зноя наползало из степи, а ветер стоял враз выросшим смерчем и скалился вывороченными из кургана человеческими зубами. Золотые монеты рассыпались вокруг, словно капли дождя, золотые подвески пекторалей звенели, словно капель, золотые пронизи сверкали, как лёд в солнечных лучах, золотые аграфы отливали теплом, как осенние листья. Но ветер выпустил ещё пару смерчей – они, как проворные руки, быстро подобрали золото, и над городом и степью воцарилось палящее лето. 

*  
Город был мёртв. Выбелен солнцем, словно древняя кость, раскалён добела. Все краски растворились в жидком мареве, растеклись и расслоились, осыпались сохлой трухой. Лишь рыжие клочья сухой травы, принесённой из степи ветром, казались живыми. Словно рыжие щенки разбежались по улицам. Ветер вертел их в лапах, гонял по белёсым мостовым, выщербленным копытами уходящих из города караванов. Город умер, иссушённый ветром. 

Дин сидел на пороге маяка. Обмелевшее море не было слышно даже здесь, ночь была бесшумной и тёмной, как сама смерть. Ночью ветер оборачивался вокруг Дина, тесно-тесно, и до утра они грели друг друга. Рядом, между крыльцом и лохматым хвостом ветра, пристраивался, зябко повизгивая, исхудавший пёс в грязно-рыжих свалявшихся колтунах. Пёс засыпал первым, потом ветер, а Дин до рези в глазах смотрел в небо. Звёзды говорили ему, что он стал настоящим волшебником и остановил время. Звёзды не двигались и не горели, они были лишь дырочками на чёрной хламиде неба, следами от булавок, которыми кто-то прикалывал себя, словно бабочку, надеясь на равновесие своего покоя. Пёс во сне слабо перебирал лапами – должно быть, ему снилось что-то живое, в чём текла, двигалась, не останавливаясь, кровь. Ветер просыпался легко, как человек, который не устал днём и уснул лишь чтобы скоротать время. Дин вздрагивал от их возни, отрывал взгляд от неба. В темноте ему казалось, что ветер пытливо смотрит на него глазами-дырочками. 

\- Вот видишь, - снова начинал бесплодный разговор ветер. – Нужно было пустить меня к нему. 

\- Нужно, - равнодушно отвечал Дин, растирая всё ещё болевший локоть. За дни и дни на этом берегу, за ночи и ночи на этом крыльце ветер наконец бросил высокопарную манеру разговора, и Дин даже скучал немного. Должно быть, раньше они не так скоро добирались до следующей фразы.

\- Ты совершил ошибку, - шуршал ветер, любовно укладывая волосы Дина, так, словно он уже лежал в гробу. Дин кивал в темноте и поднимал руку, застонав от боли в локте, упрямо ворошил волосы так, как никогда не додумывались растрепать ни степной, ни морской ветер. Так, как были растрёпаны у человека на том корабле. 

Ветер склонялся ближе, дырочки казались больше и ярче. Дин думал, что это сон.   
\- И теперь всё пропало, - выдыхал ветер. Дыхание его было ни холодным, ни горячим, с остатками запаха пыли, степной травы, отцветших маков. И прогорклого масла из кухни. И сгнившей рыбы, и высохших водорослей. И сухой, твёрдой соли. И умирающего мира. 

\- Да, пропало, - быстрым эхом отвечал Дин, поглаживая скулящего во сне пса. 

Обычно они успокоенно засыпали снова, но не сейчас. Ветер недовольно возился, толкался, бранился на своём ветряном языке, роняя на гальку монеты и что-то ещё тонкое, звонкое, золотое. А может быть, человеческие зубы. Дин терпеливо ждал. 

\- И ты ничего не хочешь сделать? – рыкнул наконец ветер, окончательно разбудив пса. Тот, не поднимаясь, лёжа завыл, даже не глядя на небо. 

Дин ответил в унисон вою, но ветер услышал. 

\- Это на тебя не похоже, - прокричал он, как раз когда пёс заткнулся. Дин вздрогнул от крика. Казалось, сухая штукатурка небес сейчас посыплется, так силён был этот крик. Значит, у ветра ещё действительно оставались силы. 

\- Это не похоже на тебя. А меня ты придумал. Меня нет. Может быть, никогда и не было. А может, был какой-то сумасшедший в городе, который стоял тут тысячу лет назад. – Дин давно не злился, это было бесполезно – и вдруг… Ветер слушал, развесив смерчи в браслетах и височных кольцах, тонкий звон немного напоминал вечернее пение цикад в степи. Дину показалось вдруг, что не так уж это было давно. Его покой, недавно обретённый снова, расшатывали, как молочный зуб. Дин помнил, каким облегчением было избавиться от ноющего, мешающего уснуть клочка закостенелой плоти. Он сам теперь был таким – закостенелым, засохшим, затвердевшим. Ветер может побыть ниткой… Постой-ка, разве было у него, сумасшедшего из умершего тысячу лет назад города, детство, в котором росли молочные зубы? Дин посмотрел в щенячьи глаза своего пса. Ветер со вздохом тряхнул смерчами, уронив пару золотых лепестков-монет, и взлетел навстречу восходящему солнцу. 

Он грелся где-то там, в горних высях, весь день. Дин покойно сидел на крыльце, убеждая себя, что это – лучшее из возможного. Ещё немного – и он иссохнет совсем, всё твёрдое в нём раскалится днём от жары, ночью треснет от холода, высыплется из него, как мак из спелой коробочки, и он тоже превратится в ветер. Дин погонял палочкой по крыльцу золотые монеты-лепестки. Один застрял в щели между досками, второй разломился пополам. Дин задумчиво раскрошил его на камни. Потом спохватился – можно было оставить, чтоб закрыть глаза… кому? Пёс бродил рядом, вяло давил молочными зубами мелких дохлых улиток. Море не шумело, но зато начинало смердеть. Время не остановилось, вдруг понял Дин. Тогда, раньше, на волю просилась жизнь, выпирала из рамок картинки – светом, жаром, ветром. Теперь же не хватает места смерти, и она рвётся наружу. Простирая всё дальше холод, тление, запах гнили. «Ты же волшебник», вспомнил он приглушённый туманом голос Сары. Дин бессильно сжал кулаки. Теперь он не удержал бы в них и хвост своего пса. 

Ветер спустился к вечеру, горячий до умопомрачения. Кажется, он поднимался к самому солнцу. Он заговорил с трудом, как будто обожжёнными губами. 

\- Летим вместе. Будешь греть, если кончатся силы. Пёс тоже. – И замолчал, взмахнув смерчем так, что у Дина закружилась голова от жары. Очнулся он уже в полёте, ветер нёс его не слишком бережно, но крепко, пёс деловито выл. Море под ними смердело. Солнце быстро катилось за узкую полоску блестящей воды вдали, словно убегая. Ветер явно намеревался его догнать. 

Посреди моря на них пала темнота. Пёс обессиленно замолчал, дрожа всей свалявшейся тушкой. Дин держал его в руках, грелся об него и грел его сам. Ветер натужно гудел, неся их низко над водой. В темноте она слабо светилась и даже здесь чуть-чуть пахла гнилью. Пёс первым увидел кусок темноты на отливающем зеленью светящемся море, заскулил, не то радуясь, не то опасаясь, но Дин уже не опасался ничего, он просто выпустил пса из рук, когда они пролетали чуть выше. Ветер, услышав тонкий взвизг, развернулся – и громада тьмы вдруг стронулась с места, заскрипели, задрожали снасти, Дин забился в ладонях ветра и рыбкой вывернулся, больно шмякнулся вниз. Палуба пахла смолой, солью и живым человеком. 

*  
Корабль был пуст. Или нужно было просто дождаться света, но Дин не мог. Он бродил, оступаясь в темноте, ударяясь о бухты канатов, о какие-то тускло блестящие в темноте детали. Пару раз лишь чудом не убившись и не выпав за борт, в сопровождении пса-первопроходца он нашёл вход в кают-компанию. За ветер он не беспокоился – тот, уставший, свернулся в уютной складке паруса и спал наконец крепко, как наработавшийся до изнеможения человек. А где спал человек, и спал ли – Дина волновало до дрожи. 

В гулкой пустой зале кают-компании что-то монотонно поскрипывало и постукивало, наверное, дверца шкафа. Но как ни напрягал Дин глаза в темноте, человека видно не было. Пёс, сопя, выгрызал что-то из свалявшейся шерсти. Может, обломки золотой монеты. Дин устало вздохнул. Искать в темноте вход в трюм – верный способ сломать ногу или сразу голову. Он осторожно опустился на пол рядом с псом, поглощённый тем, чтоб не растревожить свои старые и новые ушибы – и поэтому не сразу заметил, как по полу тянет холодом. Холодом, влагой и солью. Морской ветер был где-то здесь, совсем, совсем близко. Нелепая пружина, заменившая Дину сердце, суматошно запрыгала, никак не желая вставать на место. Он едва смог отдышаться. Ночь. Темнота. Корабль без управления, под всеми парусами. И два ветра, не допустить встречи которых – была извечная, от начала времён задача Дина. Пружина сжалась до предела, начала обратный отсчёт. Почему-то стало смешно. Пёс посмотрел на него круглыми глазами, едва видными в темноте, и Дину впервые захотелось стукнуть его промеж глупых ушей. Впрочем, к морскому ветру пёс давно привык, а человек… Человека здесь могло не быть, спокойно додумал Дин. И, словно ящерица, на отбитых коленках пополз на запах ветра. 

Стук и поскрипывание приближались тоже. Дин, замирая, едва не уткнувшись носом в разбросанный по полу мокрый хвост ветра, понял, что это стук сердца и чуть простывшее, свистящее дыхание. Пружина распрямилась окончательно, резко и больно, так, что едва не вышибло рёбра изнутри. Дин схватился за бок, стукнулся локтем о стену… 

Человек на узкой корабельной койке вздрогнул и проснулся. Дин почувствовал это сразу, словно ударную волну дыхания. Они были близко, совсем рядом, в темноте. Из угла тянуло сыростью, мокрой солью и рыбой несло почти невыносимо, свистящее дыхание было неровным, взволнованным. Человек заметил глупого пса, сидящего в тусклой дорожке света, падающего из двери. Дин услышал, как замерло его сердце. Услышал, как оно медленно, словно не веря себе, шагнуло снова. Шаг, два, три. Ту-тук, ту-тук. Время, остановленное Дином, для Дина, от Дина – вдруг стронулось, пошло снова, Дин слышал, как его сердце снова бьётся, чувствовал, как толчками движется кровь – по-настоящему, горячо, быстро. Уши заложило от звона крови в ушах, он никак не мог заново привыкнуть к этому чувству, он задыхался от передозировки крови в венах, в сердце, передозировки сердца в себе… Падая куда-то назад, захлёбываясь заново обретённой жизнью, он почувствовал, что его крепко держат. Мокрые, холодные, но несомненно человеческие сильные руки.

*  
Корабль был полон звуков и движения. Дин чувствовал это всем телом, изнутри, легонько качаясь, словно в такт дыханию корабля и моря. Палуба под спиной была твёрдой и тёплой, надёжной, как сильные руки, недавно обнимавшие его. Утреннее солнце первыми лучами гладило лицо. Дин лежал с закрытыми глазами и слушал голоса. Тяжёлое небрежное гудение, словно волны бьются о каменную стену – это морской ветер. В так некстати обнаружившемся сердце отчего-то кольнуло ревностью – ради кого-то это чудовище научилось говорить по-человечески. Или это Дин наконец научился его понимать? Знакомый шелестяще-звенящий, то вкрадчивый, то просящий, то негодующий голос – иногда Дину казалось, что интонации степного ветра слишком похожи на него самого. На секунду стало стыдно. Но лишь до того, как он услышал третий голос. Дин так часто слышал от ветра об этом человеке, так привык переживать о нём, о его злоключениях на еженощно разбивающемся среди моря корабле, что теперь, услышав уверенный, напористый, низкий голос без единой ноты трагизма, чуть было не обиделся. И едва расслышал, о чём идёт речь. 

... – надоело держать, как двух собачонок под мышками. Я бы и сам посмотрел, кто возьмёт верх. Только сильно сомневаюсь, что это будет честно. А ну стоять! – вдруг заорал человек возмущённо, и Дин поднял гудящую голову посмотреть. Конечно, это оказался пёс. Бессовестная зверюга послушно понурила морду, а жирная корабельная крыса продолжила шествие вдоль борта. Дин фыркнул – слишком громко, и человек сказал, не оборачиваясь:

\- Это хорошая примета. 

Дин видел, как напряжены его широкие плечи, как бугрятся под тонкой влажной тканью рубахи мышцы. Он держал два ветра сразу, и Дин протёр глаза, чтоб убедиться. 

Когда-то в детстве – допустим, у сумасшедшего из умершего города было детство – он читал сказку о ловком герое, умевшем крутить саблю так, что во время дождя на него не падало ни капли. Сейчас человек был похож на того, изображённого на обложке старой книги. Широко, устойчиво расставленные ноги, напряжение, прошившее струной всю фигуру, запрокинутая голова. Сбоку было видно лишь горло, длинная шея, заросшая тёмной щетиной. И волосы. Кудри цвета ночной темени, которую они миновали вчера, взъерошенные, почти свалявшиеся так, словно он и пятернёй к ним не прикасался, не то что щёткой. Очень сильно захотелось узнать, действительно ли они такие запутанные, Дин схватил себя за руку, чтоб не тянуться. Оба ветра зудели разом, корабль качался, словно телега у пьяного возчика, паруса хлопали так, что не было слышно ни слова. Человек длинно зарычал, спина под мокрой рубахой выгнулась дугой, потом обратно – рубаха залипла в ложбинке между лопаток. Ветры сипели едва слышно, человек дышал открытым ртом часто и напряжённо. Дин вскочил на ноги. В глазах всё ещё чуть-чуть темнело, но эта тьма была благословенным светом по сравнению с ночной. Чуть отдышавшись, Дин схватил за хвост степной ветер. 

\- Отпускай! – в его руки ветер едва не вполз расстроенно, он был почти остывшим и сильно растерявшим боевой задор, но почему-то Дину показалось обидным, если бы об этом узнали. Он незаметно погладил ветер, как гладил испуганного пса, и тот обвис на руках, словно шкура какого-то громадного зверя.

\- Видишь? Разве это дело? – человек стремительно обернулся, сверкнув тёмным глазом, но снова продолжил борьбу с морским ветром. Дин вспомнил, как бесславно кончалось это для него, вспомнил изжаленные солёными поцелуями виски и воспалённые губы, вспомнил темноту, накрывавшую с головой. Солнце стояло совсем низко, почти не грело, и Дин почувствовал, как у него стучат зубы. Ветер прильнул ближе, стараясь согреть, но сделал только хуже. Человек обернулся обеспокоенно, ветер в его руках свился огромным водяным змеем, и Дин вскрикнул, как наяву увидев сцену из сна – как человека выбрасывает за борт. Но ветер, взметнув шквал блестящих на солнце брызг, опал к ногам человека обманчиво спокойным туманом, задышал медленно, словно больной или засыпающий. Солнце нагревало палубу, и Дин чувствовал, как степной ветер под щекой, под руками становится сильнее, как сквозь него проходят волны жара. 

Человек наконец обернулся – и Дин смог разглядеть его, впервые. 

И не смог объяснить себе, почему тотчас же опустил глаза, словно испаряющийся на солнце, ослабевший морской ветер интересовал его сейчас сильнее всего. Человек был… просто это был единственный человек, на которого Дину хотелось смотреть. С жадностью, не отпуская его с ниточки взгляда. Привязать навсегда, любоваться. Череда серых образов прошла в памяти: мальчишки-погонщики, торговцы, цветочница на углу, молодой улыбчивый рыбак, даже Сара – все они легко отпускались, забывались, Дин даже не смог уверенно вспомнить, были ли они на самом деле в его жизни или придумались только что. А этот человек – он был всегда. Героем с обложки детской книжки, запавшей в память, мечтой, сном, беспокойством. Его тёмный взгляд жалил даже без прикосновения – сильнее, чем горько-солёные поцелуи морского ветра. Дин забылся, задумался – снова не вовремя… И почувствовал, как рывком взлетает вверх напитавшийся жаром степной ветер. 

\- Что ж ты творишь, - не слишком расстроенно сказал человек. – Ну вот, теперь он победитель. Пошли-ка в каюту, сейчас тут будет…

Но ничего не было. Степной ветер обиженно унёсся греться, морской ветер забился под лавку, маленький и истаявший, не больше пса. Корабль застрял в мёртвом штиле, паруса бессильно обвисли, даже палуба не дрожала под ногами. Человек задумчиво поводил ладонью по спине морского ветра, растёр солёные брызги. 

\- Мне всегда казалось, что случится что-то непоправимое, если они встретятся, - сказал он, глядя вверх, где степной ветер рисовал облачка и вихри на фоне тусклого солнца. Тёмные глаза блестели ярче золотых монет, и Дин зажмурился. Ничего не происходило – ни плохого, ни хорошего, они зависли посреди времени и пространства, не давая воли своим словам и рукам, словно два ветра, которые слишком давно мечтали о встрече – и вот теперь просто разлетелись в разные стороны. Внутри, в горле, дрожало натянутой нитью желание говорить и спрашивать, руки слабели от желания трогать, лоб пекло от желания прислониться к широкому плечу под рубашкой с подсохшей корочкой соли. Дин глотнул воздуха и открыл глаза. Человек напряжённо смотрел вверх, зло прищурившись. – А он просто взял и сбежал. Не могу поверить. Ты тоже сделаешь так же?

Дин вздрогнул, когда тёмный взгляд поймал его всего целиком. 

\- Непоправимое уже произошло. Он просто слишком долго ждал этого и слишком хотел. А я никуда не сбегу – мы посреди моря. 

\- Лишь поэтому? – спросил человек тускло, голос был похож на шёпот тающего морского ветра. – Если хочешь, у меня есть шлюпка. Она маленькая и непрочная, но думаю, ты доберёшься на ней куда захочешь – у тебя есть тот, кто тебе поможет.

Степной ветер, звеня монетами, пролетел мимо, задев Дина теплом. 

\- А он вас не тронет. Кажется, он больше вообще никого не тронет, - человек криво усмехнулся и взял в ладонь маленькое облачко солёного пара.

Дин вспомнил силу, прижимавшую его к лежанке, мокрые хлёсткие пряди ветра, громовой гул, заменявший ему голос.

\- Не может быть, - он шагнул вперёд, враз забыв, что боится приближаться к человеку, боится влипнуть в него, как в смолу, упасть, как в море. – Он всегда улетал спать днём, он выспится – и снова станет сильным!

Человек встретил Дина, развернувшись к нему всем телом, Дин ударился о его грудь, как волна о берег, и так же, как волна, не смог удержаться от соблазна сделать это снова. Человек вжал его в себя – как берег впитывает волну. Жадно ощупывал и гладил широкими ладонями, горячими – Дин чувствовал, как испаряется под их прикосновениями что-то тёмное и трусливое в душе. Человек шептал ему, не отпуская:

\- Ветер прилетал ко мне. Он спал у меня на руках, на плече, как птица, он набирался сил – от меня. А что теперь – если у меня нет больше сил? Если я не хочу больше плыть снова, бесплодно и бесцельно, мёртвый - по этому умирающему морю? Отпусти меня, если не хочешь держать, если испугался так же, как твой ветер!

Но Дин уже не мог. 

*  
Небо было высоким и пустым – ни облачка, лишь слоистое марево зноя. Маленькое солнце казалось тусклой золотой монетой, оброненной ветром. Дин лежал на палубе, чувствуя голой спиной лёгкое дрожание корабля, чувствуя лопатками каждую неровность доски. Выступившая от жара смола крепко слепила его с этим кораблём, с этой точкой мира и моря. Дин смотрел в небо, словно в отражение моря – до края и дальше, туда, где уже не видно глазу, была лишь струящаяся зноем синь, мутный туман испаряющейся солёной воды. Дин приподнялся на локтях – лопатки с трудом отлепились от смоляных лужиц, кожу защипало. Он сел, подобрав под себя ноги, почему-то пробрало холодом – как по утрам в городе, когда Дин оставался один, вымокший, отяжелевший от солёной влаги, ослабевший от вечной бессонницы, глядящий вслед улетающему морскому ветру. Корабль слабо поскрипывал, постукивал в такт биению сердца, как деревянные ставни маяка постукивали под игривыми ударами утреннего ветра. Дин поёжился и вздохнул, не открывая глаз, и почувствовал вдруг, как между лопаток опустилась горячая ладонь. Широкая, сильная, как у ветра – но сотканная из плоти, ощутимая, живая. Ледяной страх тут же растаял от её касания, стёк по спине тонкими струйками и тут же испарился в бронзовом жаре.

\- Они улетели. Оба. 

Дин медленно обернулся на голос, с сожалением думая, что тепло ладони покинет его – но оно стало ещё ближе, обернуло его, словно шаль – Сара всегда приносила такую, тёплую пуховую шаль из овечьей шерсти, по утрам, когда Дин не мог согреться после прощания с морским ветром. Дин всегда отказывался, а теперь вдруг пожалел об этом. Ещё чуть-чуть – и он оказался полностью в объятии. Дин поднял взгляд – человек смотрел на него прямо и тепло. Недавно глаза казались чёрными, как грозовое небо. Но теперь в них отражался золотистый блеск далёкого солнца, они казались прозрачными, как вечернее закатное небо. Цвета степи – тёмно-зелёной, охряно-коричневой, каре-золотой, как бок степного жеребца… Дин вспомнил слова степного ветра, запоздало испугался – схватился за крепкую руку, обвивающую его грудь. Нет, в мёртвом штиле даже не хлопали паруса, лишь слышно было, как пёс тяжело дышит под лавкой. 

В горле першило, сухой жар драл глотку, только откашлявшись – человек бережно держал его в объятиях и тихонько поглаживал по спине – Дин смог ответить, вернее, спросить:

\- Но как они смогли? Твой… Морской ветер почти умер, он не мог лететь…

Человек усмехнулся весёлой злой ухмылкой, в глазах словно проблеснула молния. 

\- И почему мы думали, что всё закончится? Для них всё только началось. Ночью, пока ты спал, прилетел степной ветер, горячий, как печной жар, и подхватил, унёс с собой мой морской ветер. Это было нетрудно – к тому времени от него остался лишь вздох.

Дин вспомнил, как нежно держал человек в ладони этот комочек пара, как шептал ему что-то, пытаясь хотя бы своим дыханием – слишком пресным для морского ветра, увы – поддержать в нём жизнь. Но степной ветер просто убил бы его своим жаром, высушил бы окончательно. Дин растерянно посмотрел на человека, но тот улыбался – лишь в глазах цветом осенних листьев отразилась печаль.

\- Знаешь, это было красиво. Они неслись низко над водой, от горячего степного ветра вода вскипала белыми гривами, и они на глазах прирастали к морскому ветру, цеплялись за его ободранный хвост. Мой ветер летел на плечах у твоего, развернув крылья по воде, ловил её в горсти, выжимал, впитывая силу моря. И я увидел, как они стали равны, как морской ветер обрёл свой облик, как он сорвался вниз, проскользив по морской глади, и вырос вдруг водяным смерчем на пути у степного, стреножил его, оплёл холодными струями.

Дин пошатнулся, но человек легко подхватил его под лопатками, крепко прижал к себе, жаркий и влажный – словно два ветра, слитые вместе. Дин дышал запахом его свежего пота, щекой прижимался к горячей солёной груди, слушал грохот сердец – одно, чужое, стучало взволнованно и страстно, второе – испуганное и заполошное, его собственное, отдавалось током крови в ушах, от толчков вздрагивали пальцы, лежащие на смуглой груди человека. Он не мог говорить – горло высохло от предчувствия беды – и от чужой близости, такой откровенной и такой обыденной, словно они с этим человеком всегда привычно проводили так свои последние часы на краю издыхающего от жара мира, словно это было уже не раз. Человек взъерошил влажные волосы Дина, больно потянул, распутывая, и тут же бережно погладил. Дин ждал продолжения, не в силах даже вздохнуть полной грудью, дышал так же коротко и часто, как пёс, изнемогавший от жары и жажды. 

\- Я не знаю, почему мы всегда думали, что это будет страшно. Это было красиво, очень красиво. Они не бились, но словно играли там вдали, они не хотели причинить вред кораблю, сюда долетали лишь едва заметные волны. Ты так сладко спал, укачанный ими, - человек широко улыбнулся, на секунду прижав Дина к себе ещё крепче. – Они улетали всё дальше, сплетаясь вместе, словно в танце. И даже в темноте я ещё долго смотрел, как проскакивают искры молний. 

Он замолчал, глядя вдаль, на тускло сверкающую ртутную гладь моря. Дин долго сглатывал сухим горлом, пока получилось сказать:

\- Что они теперь делают? Рушат вместе какой-нибудь город? Ломают в щепки корабли? 

Человек удивлённо посмотрел на него, сдул с мокрого лба прядь волос. 

\- Даже если и так – города пусты и безлюдны, корабли, должно быть, уже на дне. Мир мёртв. Мы лишь свидетели конца, хранители, которые не справились с ветрами. Может быть, они вернутся назад и дадут нам умереть в волнах, может быть, мы умрём от жара и жажды – это лишь вопрос времени. 

\- А может быть, мы уже мертвы? – Дин посмотрел на него прямо и зло. Сегодня ночью он чувствовал себя более живым, чем за всю прошедшую жизнь. Он снова узнал, как заходится в потоке крови сердце, как дрожат в напряжённом теле мышцы, как больно и сладко сжимается горло от близости чужого горячего тела. И вот теперь ему снова предлагают сдаться и признать себя мёртвым?

\- Ты не похож на мертвеца, это точно, - человек смотрел с ласковой усмешкой. – Но всё же, надо признать, у нас вряд ли есть шансы. Даже крыс, кажется, сбежал, а это плохой признак.

Дин удивлённо обернулся – со всех сторон, куда хватало взгляда, было лишь море, гладкое, мёртво-спокойное море. Разве что эта его крыса – самоубийца?

\- Ты так упорно стараешься облегчить себе участь. Ну нет, вчера ты говорил о шлюпке, идём, покажи мне её. 

Он попытался вырваться из объятий, но человек медленно покачал головой, мазнув по щеке мокрой от пота чёрной прядью.

\- Хватит. Хватит, не надо. Я слишком устал. Каждую ночь держать ветер, каждый день править кораблём в одиночку. Прости, я больше не могу. На шлюпке мы просто умрём быстрее - в полумиле от корабля, от жажды и усталости, вот и всё. Пока у меня есть силы, я хочу потратить их на что-нибудь более приятное. – Он снова прижал Дина крепче, сильные, упругие мускулы двигались, сокращались и снова вздувались под ладонью, были живыми и тёплыми, в них пульсировала кровь. Дин не мог – и не хотел представлять, как она остановится, как человек под его руками отяжелеет, станет холодным и твёрдым. Отчаяние застилало глаза красным маревом, Дин понимал, что человек не прав, и в то же время знал, что у него есть право на эту неправоту. Дин мог бы попытаться сделать что-то сам, в одиночку – но силы покидали и его, он чувствовал, как медленно толкает загустевшую кровь усталое сердце, как застывает корочкой пот – драгоценные капли влаги – на иссушённой коже. Было больно открывать глаза – горячий воздух обжигал, безжалостный блеск моря и солнца резали, словно лезвием. Но Дин хотел в последний раз увидеть человека. Обветренные, запёкшиеся коркой губы не хотели разлепляться, в сухом горле что-то рвалось и царапалось, но Дин должен был спросить…

\- Как тебя зовут?

\- Эйдан. 

Они сидели вдвоём на палубе неподвижного корабля, поддерживая друг друга из последних сил. Дин не выдержал первым, упал на грудь Эйдана, закрыл глаза. Уже в полубреду он почувствовал смешок, лениво качнул подбородком, спрашивая. Эйдан ответил едва слышным шёпотом, или это был бред Дина?

\- Смотри-ка, крыс не сбежал – сидит вместе с псом под лавкой. Хорошая примета.

Сквозь алое марево, затопившее сознание, Дин уже не услышал, как тонко и тоскливо завыл пёс.

*  
Дождь был прохладным и ласковым, он мерно стучал по доскам палубы, выстукивал какую-то грустную мелодию. Но Дину она казалась прекрасной, самой прекрасной в мире. Он очнулся не от бьющих в лицо капель дождя, не от затекающей под спину холодной лужи – от того, что пёс, жалобно поскуливая, вылизывал его лицо холодным мокрым языком. Дин с трудом открыл глаза, не веря в чудо – и тут же зажмурился от брызнувшей воды. Небо, затканное тучами, больше не сияло безжалостным солнцем, корабль нетерпеливо дрожал от первых робких ударов ветра в паруса, снасти тонко гудели. Мокрый, тощий, как скелет, пёс бросился от радости топтать Дину грудь холодными лапами, Дин смеялся беззвучно, жадно облизывал капли дождя с губ, и беспокойно смотрел на Эйдана, всё ещё лежащего без движения. Этого не могло быть, конечно, нет, твердил он про себя, а потом и вслух, тормоша его за бессильно раскинутые руки, плеская в бледное запавшее лицо дождевыми брызгами. Прижавшись щекой и ухом к холодной груди, Дин напряжённо вслушивался – и не заметил, не услышал приближение ветра. Спину обдало жаром, зашуршал-зашептал знакомый голос.

«Он не ответит. Ты ничего не услышишь. Мы опоздали. – Ветер вился вокруг назойливой мухой, мешал Дину снова и снова давить на грудь Эйдану в бесплодных попытках запустить сердце. – Мы не успели, мы улетали слишком далеко. Зато теперь мы знаем, что мир не умер, мы донесём тебя к берегу, я подхвачу тебя и унесу туда, где живут люди, и ты снова будешь есть невкусные булки по утрам, будешь гулять с псом по белым улицам, соседи будут кланяться тебе и смотреть вслед со страхом и уважением. Брось его, зачем он тебе, ведь у тебя теперь есть целых два ветра, немыслимая сила!»

Дин отчаянно вдыхал в губы Эйдана, отмахивался от зудящих слов ветра, не слыша, не желая их слышать. Морской ветер, устав ждать, перевалил мокрой гривой из-за борта, подлетел ближе – Дин всё тормошил Эйдана и даже не заметил, как прямо у него над головой случилась маленькая гроза. Всё было напрасно. Дождь заливал лицо Эйдана, смывая пот и слёзы Дина, унося последние капли жизни. 

Пёс истошно взвыл, первым заметив и поняв, за ним загудел-заревел морской ветер, всплёскивая хвостом из воды, выбрасывая Дина на поверхность с глубины. Степной ветер зашипел рассерженно, когда подлетел к воде за Дином, подхватил-спеленал крыльями и вынес обратно на палубу. 

«Сумасшедший, все вы люди – сумасшедшие. Либо две жизни, либо ни одной, так ты решил?» - Дин устало качнул головой, соглашаясь. Он даже не огорчился тому, что его спасли - буря, которая должна была вот-вот разразиться, в щепки разметает корабль, затопит его валами, уже сейчас корабль болтало над водой так, что пёс умудрился стошнить лужицей желчи на вымытую дождём палубу. Пса было жалко, жалко было даже крыса, спрятавшегося у пса между лап. Больше никого живого, кого можно было пожалеть, в этом мире не было, и Дин закрыл глаза, не слушая занудно шипевший ветер. Просто нужно подождать.

Морской ветер грохнул сердито, мазнул мокрым хвостом Дину по лицу. Степной ветер обвился вокруг него, потащил – смерч зажужжал, заюлил над палубой, над тем местом, где лежал, раскинув руки, мёртвый Эйдан. Ветра скрутились длинным веретеном, нить, свитая им, тянулась вверх до самого неба, прямо над грудью Эйдана, слева, над сердцем. Пёс заполошно взвизгнул и забился под лавку, Дин оторопело распахнул глаза – и едва не вскрикнул от боли, когда в них плеснуло холодным белым светом молнии. В слепящей тишине прошло несколько мгновений, а потом – грохнуло так, что корабль взвился над волной. Дин, проморгавшись, увидел, как морской ветер успокаивающе гладит широко раскинутыми крыльями-плавниками злые волны, как степной ветер, рассыпавшись на несколько тонких смерчей, ровно задувает в паруса, унося корабль куда-то в сторону синего просвета в тучах. И ещё Дин увидел, как тяжело поднимает с палубы встрёпанную мокрую голову Эйдан. 

*  
Город был красив, даже заброшенный и подточенный жадными ветрами. Эйдан печально улыбался, слушая рассказы Дина о невкусных булочках Сары, которые он скармливал псу, о дурацких рассказах рыбака Адама – про сирен и русалок, про морскую и сухопутную нечисть. Степной ветер тащился за ними, недовольно брякая по выщербленной мостовой то монеткой, то колокольчиком, то пуговицами. Когда они снова вернулись на маяк, Эйдан устало попросил:

\- Давай больше не пойдём туда. 

Дин обнял его, пригладил ладонью запорошенные пылью волосы. Среди тёмных, как взбаламученное бурей море, прядей навсегда остался памятью седой след – точно белая молния пронизала небо. 

Они легли вместе на твёрдые доски, морской ветер привычно обнял их, качая, как в колыбели, что-то глухо ворча. Ночь опустилась резко, словно закрыли ставни – но снова ночь была не для них, ветер выпрашивал силы, а потом брал не спросясь, ветер не давал им спать своим громовым басом. Утром, когда в окно, сорвав занавеску, влетел злой степной ветер, Дин не выдержал. 

Они добирались до этого города долгие дни и ночи, ветра выли и рвали друг друга в клочья прямо у них над головами, а потом бурно мирились, сплетаясь, постанывая, расцвечивая небо разноцветными искрами маленьких молний. Дырочки на ночном небе зарастали звёздной плотью, созвездия указывали путь, луна светила всё ярче, и казалось, что всё плохое позади. Но пустой рассыпающийся город, заброшенный маяк, рассыпающиеся трухой лодки на берегу – всё это словно высасывало силы, казалось укором. Пёс хромал по галечному берегу, растерянно поглядывая на Дина, обнюхивал камни в поисках улиток – и не находил их. Крыс, привлёчённый запахом булочных крошек, поселился в Сариной комнате – но грустнел с каждым днём, потому что запас крошек был не бесконечен. Эйдан однажды сказал, горько усмехаясь:

\- Даже хорошо, что ветер не даёт нам спать. Иначе мне приснилась бы яичница с беконом, и я захлебнулся бы во сне собственной слюной. 

Дин не мог понять, что происходит. Они не были мертвы – но не были и живы. Их время словно бы проходило в дымке сна, они не менялись – не старели и не худели, не занимались любовью, не радовались. Не жили. Их ветра жили за них. 

Когда злой степной ветер, остывший за ночь, влетел в комнату, Дин не стал успокаивающе гладить его по спине, как привык. Он засмеялся в ответ на шипение ветра и смеялся всё время, пока рассвирипевший ветер гонял его по комнате, словно клок степной травы. Эйдан кинулся стереть кровь с разбитых локтей и коленей, но Дин отмахнулся – потом. Он был залит кровью, доказывающей, что он жив, и ветер в ужасе забился в угол, осознав, что сделал. 

\- Просто отпусти, - сказал Дин, утомлённо опускаясь на пол. Эйдан подхватил его, усадил на лежанку, глянул на ветер с вызовом. Ветер молчал, лишь тихонько шелестела занавеска от его быстрого дыхания. – Хватит, отпусти. Я отпустил тебя уже давно, ты свободен. Дай же теперь и мне свободу. Ты – хранитель меня, а мне это не нужно. Так не должно быть. Хватит. 

Ветер вздохнул, набирая воздух, горячо зашептал, почти причитая, но Дин не слушал, уткнувшись в плечо Эйдана. Ветер замолчал зловеще, поднялся смерчем, подняв с полу пёсьи шерстинки. Дин сморщился и чихнул, из ссадины на локте снова закапала кровь. 

\- Что вы будете делать здесь одни? – вдруг спросил ветер. 

Дин пожал плечами, Эйдан фыркнул.

\- Люди – слабые и хрупкие существа. 

Дин кивнул, Эйдан развёл руками.

\- Я буду скучать по вам. – Степной ветер взвился под потолок, толкнулся в ставню. Из-за окошка ответил гулким басом морской ветер, Дин давно понимал его язык: – Я буду скучать по вам. 

\- Вы вольны прилетать когда захотите, - Дин усмехнулся, а Эйдан сердито шикнул. – Только ставни на ночь мы будем закрывать, уж простите. 

Это было так обыденно и странно – ветра разлетелись в разные стороны, перемигнувшись молниями над кромкой берега. Дин, шипя сквозь зубы, пошёл вниз – искать какую-нибудь мазь для ссадин. Эйдан тащил с чердака ящик с инструментами – чинить разболтанные ставни. Ничего не изменилось, кроме того, что кровь, кажется, быстрее побежала по жилам – и закапала всю лесенку, пока Дин спускался. 

Вечером они сидели в полутьме, не зажигая лампы – всё ещё не веря, что ветер не прилетит и не раздует её. Эйдан ласково трогал едва затянувшиеся корочкой, набухшие ссадины на коленях Дина, целовал в краешек разбитой губы. В полной тишине – даже крыса не было слышно, даже шум волн утих, видимо, ветра улетели куда-то далеко - Эйдан всё же встал зажёчь лампу. Огонёк был ровный и тонкий, как веретено. 

\- Так тихо. Ты уже привык?

Дин задумчиво посмотрел на лохматую тень Эйдана на стене. Трещина на штукатурке проходила как раз там, где у настоящего Эйдана была седая прядка. 

\- Нет. Наверное, никогда не привыкну. Как будто оглох или ослеп – к этому, наверное, можно привыкнуть, но уж очень это грустно.

Эйдан снова сел рядом, осторожно прислонился к плечу. 

\- Расскажи, что ты любил делать тогда… когда мир был живым. 

Дин задумался, медленно вспоминая то, что было тогда – слишком давно и совсем недавно, словно в чужой жизни. Ветра оставляли не так много времени на неё, но иногда получалось. Дин любил просто болтать с людьми, смотреть на них – как они отдыхали, как работали, как жили. Иногда ради шутки…

Дин захлебнулся воздухом. 

\- Иногда… Я останавливал время.

Эйдан замер на секунду, вскочил – и уронил лампу.

*  
Пожар был совсем маленьким, к счастью. Пригодился таз с морской водой, так и стоявший с тех пор в спальне у Сары. Пёс бегал вокруг мокрого взволнованного Эйдана и тревожно потявкивал, когда Дин снимал со стены картинки. Сара любила их, он часто дарил ей – просто так – то, что видел по дороге с маяка в степь и обратно. Утреннее солнце над стеной города. Большого кузнечика на травинке. Рыбаков с лодками, полными утреннего улова. Рыночную площадь с усталыми торговками, несущими вечером товары обратно домой. Эйдан завороженно смотрел сквозь тонкую плёнку стекла, водил пальцем, протягивал новую картинку Дину – а он аккуратно разбивал стекло маленьким молотком, найденным в ящике с инструментами. В комнате стояла полутьма, лампа чадила, и когда стукнула ставня, Эйдан вдруг охнул, рванул к окну, распахнул – над морем вставал восход. Пёс деловито рыскал по берегу, похрустывая улитками. Рыбаки отгоняли мальчишек от лодок, их ругань казалась Дину самой прекрасной музыкой. Крыс завозился в Сариной комнате, пискнул – и Сара завизжала. Эйдан и Дин засмеялись и пошли ей на помощь. Время медленно, скованно, словно выздоравливающий тяжелобольной, заново начинало свой ход. 

\- Мне кажется, или я чувствую запах яичницы с беконом? – Эйдан стоял на крыльце маяка и улыбался как сумасшедший. Дин, проведав рыбаков, шёл с берега со связкой блестящих на солнце рыбин. 

\- Не кажется! Только учти – Сара не очень-то хорошо готовит. 

\- Ничего, надо сильно постараться, чтоб испортить яичницу. 

Сара что-то пела, накрывая на стол, и казалось, ничего не замечала - но ловко щёлкнула Дина по лбу и положила на булочку меньше, чем Эйдану. Пёс сыто храпел посреди кухни – в солнечных лучах его шерсть казалась совсем золотой. Крыс привычно свернулся у него между лапами. Сара сбежала по лестнице – в новом платье в горошек, румяная и счастливая, помахала рукой, уходя на свидание, и Дин с Эйданом улыбнулись ей вслед. День был счастливым, а впереди ждали счастливый вечер, ночь, утро…

Они вышли на берег. Ветер – какой-то другой, безымянный незнакомый ветер – трепал их кудри, скручивал вместе. Корабль Эйдана, ещё вчера стоявший тёмной громадой над берегом, растворялся в солнечных лучах, тихонько шипели, расползаясь, доски, пахло смолой и пылью, бронзовой патиной и застарелым одиночеством. Дин обернулся – маяк осел, превратился в небольшой белый домик с синими ставнями, окружённый заросшим садом. Сара шла навстречу под руку с рыбаком, имя которого Дин уже успел забыть, и сияла, как новенькая золотая монетка. Город казался розовым в утреннем свете, таким же, как румянец Сары, и Дин на секунду закрыл глаза, запоминая – эту картинку он подарит ей на свадьбу. Первую картинку нового дня нового мира. 

*  
И всё было так. А иногда по вечерам, когда Дин с Эйданом шли в степь, а пёс нёсся за ними, ловя мошкару, прилетали в гости ветра. Плясали маленькими вихрями, рассыпая искры молний, и поили степь быстрой летней грозой. А по утрам иногда в ставни стучал морской ветер, степной уговаривал его лететь домой, они ссорились, снова мирились, и Дин с Эйданом просыпались от дробного перестука капель о ставни. Тёплый дождь шёл недолго, ветра улетали обратно за море, оставляя городу самые красивые восходы. И Дин вставлял в рамку новую картинку, и улыбался Эйдану, готовя на завтрак яичницу с беконом. И знал, что именно так выглядит счастье. Именно так выглядит жизнь.


End file.
